


Cómo curar un corazón roto.

by Nina_Keehl13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Keehl13/pseuds/Nina_Keehl13
Summary: Dicen que el corazón de Etheria es una energía inestable, una vez que se activa puede destruir todo a su paso. Quizá Etheria y ella tienen más en común de lo que nunca se detuvo a pensar.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cómo curar un corazón roto.

**_Hurting_ ** **_you was_ ** **_hurting_ ** **_me._ **

**.**

**.**

Lo primero que aprendió en la vida fue cómo sobrevivir.

De esa forma se ha abierto camino a través de la oscuridad. Creó una barrera entre ella y el mundo desde el primer momento en el que notó que la realidad devora a quienes son vulnerables, pues su realidad siempre se encargó de recordarle las debilidades que la sacaban del tablero. Se construyó sobre debilidades que siempre flotaban al exterior sin su permiso como un constante recordatorio de lo sencillo que era salir herida, lo fácil que esas heridas la derrumbaban y lo doloroso que era ser insuficiente para todo.

No lo suficientemente fuerte. No lo suficientemente buena.

No lo suficiente.

Así que aprendió a sobrevivir. Aprendió a contener sus debilidades y mirar el peligro a los ojos para demostrar que no es vulnerable. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente lista en el instante que Adora sonrió y le ofreció un espacio en sus brazos y en su vida, cuando sostuvo su mano y prometió cuidar de ella.

_Por favor, vuelve._

Fue vulnerable. Dejó que la barrera abriera una rendija para que la calidez de Adora lograra entrar hasta su corazón, alimentando sus debilidades hasta que fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Día tras día, año tras año, la luz de Adora alimentó la vulnerabilidad de Catra creando una falsa burbuja que estalló en el momento menos esperado y la quebró desde el interior.

Adora no tiró barreras ni golpeó sobre heridas, sólo entró a ella y la hirió en su centro al irse de su lado. _Al abandonarla._ Al decidir que pelear por otros era más importante que pelear juntas.

Rompió su corazón.

_No vuelvas._

Se ha ido y con ella se ha llevado la luz que por años le obsequió, la calidez en la que más de una ocasión Catra buscó refugio, se ha llevado con ella las memorias y las promesas. Adora la apartó como si fuera sólo un obstáculo en su destino y _dolió._ No de la forma en que duelen las amenazas o los castigos, no fue el dolor físico ni el miedo al que fue sometida durante años, dolió más allá de lo que creyó que un mortal podía soportar.

Adora se ha ido y todo lo que dejó es el recordatorio que Catra nunca debió olvidar: ella no es suficiente. Es una perdedora.

¿Quién podría quererla cuando todo lo que sabe es arruinar todo?

Tiene el corazón roto, mas eso no la detiene porque Catra sabe cómo sobrevivir.

Destruye el espacio vacío en la cama que Adora ha dejado y refuerza la barrera. No habrá más espacios donde la luz pueda burlar su fuerza, nada volverá a herirla y nadie volverá a hacerla a un lado. Ella es fuerte. Ella debe ganar. Mira la guerra a los ojos y pelea porque así es como ha sido toda su vida, pelear y sobrevivir es todo lo que Catra sabe hacer.

Y mientras avanza por Etheria, derrumbando rebeldes y burlándose de la perfecta heroína que cree que puede salvarlos a todos, su corazón se hunde en una sombra porque es lo único que logra cobijarla del escalofrío que aún la invade ante las memorias que le recuerdan cuán vulnerable es; pero necesita ganar, así que mata cada recuerdo, uno por uno, hasta que no queda más que la ira y la victoria.

Si quiere deshacerse del dolor, debe vencer a aquella que juega a saber lo que lealtad significa protegiendo a otros como si hubiese olvidado que la dejó atrás.

Si Adora no está, el dolor tampoco existirá.

La única forma de curar un corazón roto es deshaciéndose del corazón por completo. 

No volverá a ser vulnerable porque lo primero que Catra aprendió en la vida fue cómo sobrevivir. Así que lo hace una vez más. Aleja las emociones que la vuelven vulnerable, gruñe e insulta, refuerza las barreras donde ni siquiera la bondad innata de Scorpia logra penetrar. Catra es fuerte. Es una ganadora. La única forma de perder es tener algo que importe, algo que querer, así que decide no tener nada.

Si no tiene corazón, nada puede romperlo. Si no tiene corazón, será la más fuerte en la guerra. Sólo así podrá sobrevivir y avanzar y ganar.

Pero entonces, está a un paso de la victoria y está sola. El triunfo se siente tan vacío al no tener un corazón en ella que lo celebre, no tiene nadie a su lado con quien importe compartir una sonrisa. Sólo queda el dolor. Todo lo que habita en ella es la sensación de que está rompiéndose por dentro aún si está de pie sobre la cima.

Dicen que el corazón de Etheria es una energía inestable, una vez que se activa puede destruir todo a su paso. Quizá Etheria y ella tienen más en común de lo que nunca se detuvo a pensar.

_Por favor, vuelve._

Sin embargo, cuando las estrellas logran ser vistas y es una huésped en la nave invasora, los pensamientos la invaden como un virus. Está sola, realmente sola. No tiene idea si logrará sobrevivir la noche y comienza a creer que no le importaría no hacerlo, pues ha peleado por tanto tiempo que está cansada. Sentir rencor es agotador. 

No recuerda sentirse así de frágil, ni siquiera siendo una niña. Trabajó tan duro. Contuvo tanto. Y todo se destruye ante ella porque Lord Supremo ha señalado sus emociones como si las hubiese gritado durante la cena.

_No vuelvas._

Catra sólo quería sobrevivir, demostrarle al mundo que es lo suficientemente fuerte para triunfar sin sentimientos que amenazan con volverse debilidades, demostrar a Adora que no la necesita porque podrá curar su corazón roto si la hace a un lado. Pero Adora nunca se ha hecho a un lado. Ella es así, siempre lo ha sido. Nunca se aleja. Así que, si Etheria tiene esperanza, ésa esperanza es Adora. Sólo ella es capaz de dominar lo inestable. Sólo ella es capaz de componer lo que está roto.

Una vez más, en el medio de las sombras que la acosan y que han crecido por la culpa, una diminuta rendija se abre en la coraza que ha construido para permitir la entrada a un destello de luz donde vuelve a encontrarse con su corazón roto que finalmente habla más allá del dolor: nada vale la pena si Adora no está allí para repararlo.

Su corazón. Etheria. El universo.

Pero eso es pedir mucho. Su corazón ha estado roto mucho antes de Adora, así que no puede relegarle la responsabilidad de salvarla. Con el universo en riesgo, Catra finalmente entiende que Adora no debe cargar con responsabilidades que no le conciernen. Adora debe ser libre y Catra debe dejar de ser una perdedora. 

Dicen que el corazón de Etheria es una energía inestable, pero ¿el suyo? Para curarlo, necesita abrirse. Adora es la llave que salvará la tierra en la que viven, no obstante, está cayendo y la desesperación quiebra el corazón (que nunca ha dejado de llorar) de Catra. 

Aún al filo del fin, tiene miedo, pero Adora le enseñó a ser valiente. Catra decide que si va a morir con un corazón que duele, lo hará llevándose una victoria. Lo hará derrumbando la última barrera que creó en su interior para salvar lo único por lo que ha valido la pena pelear.

Lo primero que Catra aprendió fue cómo sobrevivir. Así que lo hace.

_¿No lo entiendes? Te amo, siempre lo he hecho._

Abre su inestable corazón a la heroína del universo y se aferra a la mayor energía de esperanza que haya tenido jamás; un desesperado deseo que finalmente estalla ante la llave de sus barreras y que ruega ser suficiente, al menos por esa ocasión, para que Adora vuelva a ella y haga lo que mejor sabe hacer: no rendirse.

El corazón de Etheria y el corazón de Catra dependen de otra oportunidad porque sólo hay una forma de sanar lo que ha sido roto y es aprender que la vulnerabilidad también es la fuerza que puede ganar la guerra.

_Por favor, por esta vez, quédate._

**Author's Note:**

> Joder, realmente Catradora me tocó fibras sensibles, ¿eh? Al menos ellas tuvieron un final feliz.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Life&Love,
> 
> Keehl.


End file.
